Didn't see that one coming, huh?
by MinawaAsuka
Summary: Shinichi has already become a teenager again, leaving Conan behind. When Kid won't stop looking for answers, what will Shinichi do? What is it that makes Kid so drawn to this Kudo guy? ShinichixKID slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Minawa: Welcome dear readers to another exciting story. Observe that this is not connected to any of my other stories. I also don't own Detective Conan or the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rubbing my arms I tried my best not to freeze to the ground. Or more like to the roof I was standing on in this early spring night.<p>

Why did I even bother coming anymore? It had been a while since Haibara had found an antidote and I had returned to my original body. She had of course warned me about the fact that it was still in a testing process but nothing had happened so far.

Looking at my watch I realized the main character was running late. Unusual unless something happened, which wasn't likely. Thinking about it, it was impossible for me to have chosen the wrong spot. Chasing after Kid was maybe new for Kudo Shinichi but not for Edogawa Conan.

I actually didn't want to go to any of the heists right after me turning back to my old self. Partly because of Kids questions about Conan's whereabouts and the fact that Kid's known rival was Conan and I was not. In the end I guess I couldn't stay away. Murders wasn't much fun so a nice game of tag was a pleasant change in the schedule. Well, maybe not when it was cold, like now.

Just when I was about to turn and walk inside again light footsteps were heard as the white clad figure appeared on the roof. His grin widened as our eyes met.

"Who knew, was I making you wait, Tantei-san?" he asked with a slight bow. I snorted.

"Yes you were." I said bluntly while walking a few steps closer. The thief didn't move but I stopped a few feet away anyways. Putting my hands in my pockets I gave him a glare.

"It's freezing, you know. What took you so long?" I asked. Kid chuckled.

"Sorry but I just had to stay and see if the inspector would look good in a yellow one-piece suit and a perm. I especially liked the star shaped sunglasses." He said with a smile. I sweat dropped and somehow got the feeling the inspector wasn't enjoying a trip back to the seventies.

The wind blew even harder now, sending chills down my spine and flapping the white cape. I sighed.

"Let's get to it. I got a book waiting back home." I said, tightening my toes and shoulders. Kid grinned.

"Oh, how exiting for you. Well then, let's get to it." He said and pulled out a flower from his sleeve. Running towards him I barely avoided the foam coming out from the flower.

Gripping for the thief I barely noticed him moving or touching me. And still he managed to put a black tail and cat ears on me. I made an annoyed sound with my tongue as the thief smiled.

"Wow, you look adorable as a cat." He said. I charged one more time and grabbed the thief by his collar.

"Very funny, Kid." I spit trough my teeth. The thief's grin died slightly.

"Where is Edogawa Conan, Tantei-san?" he asked. I sighed but didn't let go. In stead I searched his inner pocket, pulling out cards and colored balls. Finally I found the necklace and pulled it out into plain sight. Kid gripped my wrist and pulled it beyond his head, forcing me closer.

"I asked a question. I'll let you have the necklace if you give me a good answer." He said with something threatening in his tone. I swallowed.

"He's not here anymore. He… went home." I said looking at his face and then his shoulder. After a few seconds he let go and pulled away from me.

Walking over to the edge he turned and looked at me.

"Tonight's show is over Tantei-san and your prize is the necklace." He said. I looked at the emerald covered necklace.

"But one day I will find the answers." He said, making me look at him.

"I'll find my Chibitantei, be certain." He finished before making a backwards dive, head first.

I didn't even have to look to know he'd used his glider to survive the fall. I also knew that it could be dangerous if that annoying thief put his nose where it doesn't belong. The Black Organization wasn't beaten yet and therefore it was bad to get involved.

"You're good at disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Kid. But not that good." I said, mostly to myself since there was no one else there to hear me.

Putting the necklace in my pocket I left the roof.

_Flashback_

"You're early, Chibi-san. I missed you at the museum." Kid said with a grin on his lips. I grinned too.

"I didn't need to be there to know your next move. Like for example; the bucket of glue and the bag of confetti you prepared for the Task Force." I said, getting a somewhat surprised expression from the thief. It was hard to tell with his poker face on.

"So you noticed?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. That and the fact that you dressed up as a cop. I mean, you can do better than that." I said and pressed the button on my belt, making a football appear. This time Kid really looked surprised.

"You weren't there…" he began as I charged my shoe. I stood up.

"Yeah, true. I passed the patrol car on my way and listening to a copy of the inspectors radio I realized the numbers of the guards on duty was one too many." I explained.

Kid grinned.

"Of course. As expected of you." I grinned and backed with my right foot.

"It's elementary." I said and kicked the ball, aiming for the thief's head. He dodged and countered with his card gun. And so our usual fight was on.

After a few minutes I stopped and panted while the thief grinned. Seeing his unchanged posture and poker face I smiled and chuckled.

"Something funny, Chibitantei-san?" Kid asked. I stopped my laughter for a moment and glanced over the city.

"Let's make a trade, Kid." I said. Kid smiled.

"Interesting. I'm dying to hear what you have to offer." Kid said and walked closer.

"The diamond…" I said and reached him my hand. "… In exchange for a gift. From me." I said. Kid grinned and pulled out the stone, putting it in my hand. With that I took of my glasses, putting them in his hand.

Before he had a chance of asking the meaning of it the Task Force stumbled out on the roof, drenched in confetti, armed with guns.

Feeling the group form a half circle behind me I looked at the thief.

"They are armed with sleeping darts, Kid. You should run." I said avoiding the white thief's eyes.

Forced to the edge, Kid fell without a word backwards into a dive and soon lifted high up in the night sky.

Moments passed as I watched him disappear into the dark. Nakamori came up behind me.

"I hope that was fine, boy. That was the first and last time we let him go." He said.

I grinned and handed him the diamond.

"No worries. It won't happen again, inspector Nakamori." I said before leaving the roof and Edogawa Conan behind me.

_End of flashback_

Back home I decided to skip dinner and just get ready for bed. That way I could spend the rest of the night in bed with a good book.

I walked through the empty house and turned of lights as well as looking for something that didn't fit in. And who would have thought; I did find something odd.

On my own neatly made bed, which had been messy when I left, there was a note. One I recognized immediately;

**Welcome home, Tantei-san.**

**Let me not bother you further before bed, I just love to see your sleeping face.**

**A fairytale brought the king and his horse to a bleeding sunset. They stopped for water and found wine. Shall we join them on their journey?**

**Kaito Kid**

I stood in silence, wondering whether or not I should be surprised, annoyed or exited. Had Kid actually beaten me to my own house, gotten in to make my bed and leave an invitation to the next heist? And what the fuck is _that_ line supposed to mean? Sleeping face...

Annoyed I threw the note on the floor and went to the bathroom.

15 minutes later I returned in my pajamas with my book. I picked up the note and got into bed. Without reading the first part I focused on the lead he'd left.

The king and his horse? Water and wine?... it all sounder familiar but I figured I wouldn't solve it tonight anyways.

I left the note and the unopened book on my nightstand, too tired to do anything else.

Opening the window I stepped into the room on light feet. Changed to a somewhat darker outfit I walked closer to the sound asleep boy. Or more like man.

Glancing over him to the nightstand I noticed he'd taken more interest in my note than his book, a major success on my part.

Even thought I had told myself to be quick I walked closer and moved a few bangs out of his face. There was something about him that was familiar, maybe the feeling of a good rival. But still, I thought as I left the room to search the house, no one compared to _him _when it came to figuring out my movements. This guy was good, no question about it, almost too good.

As I looked through a bunch of paper a thought hit me. Edogawa Conan had mentioned Kudo Shinichi a few times, hadn't he? They were cousins, apparently. I moved on to the books and checked the shelves. Had Conan actually learned his tricks from Kudo? But that didn't seem like that was the deal…

I returned to the bedroom after half an hour. I walked over to the window and carefully closed it behind me when leaving. Nothing to be found in there, huh?

There was no record of Edogawa Conan, which was weird. Weren't they cousins?

Landing on the ground I sighed. I supposed I did have a few tricks up my sleeve.

One of them was pressing Kudo for information. That, for sure, I figured would be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid: I'm not having any luck, am I?<strong>

**Minawa: Well, dearest thief, sometimes you have to earn it. *crosses arms***

** Kid: ...do you hear the irony in what you just said? *smug smile***

**Minawa: ... -_-  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Shinichi POV

I glanced through the newspaper with no success. There was nothing related to the heist note and I was running out of time. It had already been two days.

"Shinichi!" a voice called, pulling my attention from the article I was reading. Ran stood on my right, hands on her hip.

"I've been calling for ages! Are you coming or what?" She asked and held out her lunch in front of her.

I glanced around the classroom, noticing it was time for lunch. I sighed.

"Yeah, I am."

A few minutes later I was stuck listening to Sonoko going on about her fathers business. Listening with only one ear I returned to looking through the newspaper.

"Then when will you pick me up?" Ran asked. I looked up.

"At six, is that good?" Sonoko said. Ran nodded as I put down my paper.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Sonoko grinned.

"So much for the great teenage Detective…" she laughed at me. I sighed and turned to Ran. She swallowed her food.

"Sonoko asked me to come along on a art exhibit called… what was it?" she said. Sonoko held up her index finger.

"The Erl and his Bearer. The artist's really hot right now, not to say good looking!" she said and chuckled like the evil woman she was.

My thoughts traced. Erl mean king or something, right? The king and his horse?

"But then again, Kid-sama is the only one for me!" she expressed. I sweat dropped.

"Hey, Sonoko, is the exhibit tonight?" I asked. She grinned.

"Yes and you're not invited." She struck her tongue at me. I grinned.

"Then I guess it's no good. Too bad; I wanted to catch Kid…" I said and folded the paper. Sonoko choked on her food.

"What?" she asked. I looked up surprised.

"No, nothing. It's just that I might know where he will strike and now I can't stop him…" I said and sighed in a very convincing way. She didn't buy it.

"What's in it for me?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"If I catch him, I'll let you see his face before anyone else. If I don't at least I'll get some good, very original, photos of him. For you only." I said.

She was quiet for a long period of time but I knew she was already sold. Time passed but finally she gave me her hand.

"Deal." She said as I shook it. Ran nodded contently and I continued watching the girls eat deep in thought.

"Are you alright, Shinichi?" Ran asked. I looked at her, surprised. She was dressed in a red cocktail-dress with black leggings, brown boots and a matching brown leather jacket. She looked at me with a worried expression.

"Why?" I asked her.

"You didn't eat lunch today and just now you refused dinner when I asked you." She said as she locked the door. I smiled at her.

"I told you, I ate before I came here." I said as I walked down the stairs. An obvious lie.

"I swear, you didn't eat any breakfast this morning either." She said as Sonoko's car appeared outside the building. I smiled at her.

"Of course I did. I wasn't hungry at lunch, that's all." I said. That part actually true.

For the rest of the ride I stayed deep in thought as the girls continued their chatting. Could the lack of hunger be a side effect of the antidote? I should talk to Haibara about that. It would be bad if I were to collapse in the middle of chasing a killer or, worse, Kid.

The exhibit had a quite calm environment. Drinks and snacks were served by a group of young people and the place was dimly lit in blue and grey.

I walked around the place, separated from the girls. I had already figured out the target and a place to counter Kid before him running away.

The target was a crown made of dark metal, an original design making it appear old and mysterious, worth nothing. But after having a look at it I realized why Kid wanted it. The front of the crown was covered with four rubies that originally had been in one piece. Hearing others discuss it I found out that it had been in the artist's family for ages. Only now the rebellious guy had decided to use it. A hand landed on my shoulder.

Speak of the devil.

Kouta Hichi smiled at me, handing me a glass. Rumors were true, he was good looking. And worse, he had his eyes on me.

"Enjoying my work?" he asked. I smiled back.

"Very much, actually." I said. I didn't have time for this.

"I'm glad I did put my work on exhibit. At first I didn't think it was good enough." He said with a somewhat sorrowful look on his face. Lost at words I put my glass together with him. Surprised, he looked up.

"Cheer up. You're here now aren't you?" I said and took a small mouthful of champagne.

Smoke bombs appeared everywhere, covering my sight completely. I cursed under my breath and hurried through the room, away from the crown.

Trying to capture the thief on scene would be a mistake on my part. Instead I figured it would be better to face the thief on the roof.

Running to the hallway and out into the kitchen I hurried over to the unused food elevator. It cut through the building faster than the normal elevator and it was big enough to fit two of me. Best part, it went all the way up to the roof.

Only 2 minutes later I stepped out on the roof. The sun was setting slowly, leaving a bright red light. Bleeding sunset, huh…

A white cloak fluttering in the corner of my left eye interrupted my thoughts.

Kid grinned and walked towards me, spinning the crown on his index finger.

"Good evening, Tantei-san." He said and caught the crown in his hand. I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures of the grinning thief. There, now Sonoko would be pleased. I put the phone back into my pocket and returned my attention to the thief.

I swear I could see a slightly surprised expression underneath the poker face.

"Um, Tantei-san… what was that for?" he asked. I smiled.

"Nothing." I said and tried to walk closer. Tried, that is.

My knees gave in before I had any saying, leaving my on my four. My blood was racing and it suddenly got hot underneath my leather jacket. My breath became heavy and I could out rule it as collapsing from lack of eating.

"You really shouldn't trust strangers too much. Especially the ones with a desire to rape you." Kid said as he knelt besides me.

Kouta Hichigi. Of course, he had drugged the champagne with intentions of taking me somewhere else to "rest". I sighed at my own stupidity as I could feel the drug affecting certain desires a teenager can have.

Kids hand grabbed my shoulder and forced my weakened body up on his back. Surprised by the fact that I couldn't move at all left me staring into his shoulder.

"Kid, what are you doing?" I asked and tried to push myself off, not to any success. Kid chuckled.

"I can't leave you like this can I? What if someone, not least said Kouta Hichigi, finds you here with the drugs taking the affect; what would happen?" he asked as he carried me across the roof.

I opened my mouth to protest but closed it quickly knowing he was right. Still, it pained me to have a thief help me keep my honor. Especially if that thief was Kaitou Kid. For now it just felt as if I needed to rest…

Later on I found myself lying on a huge bed inside a hotel room. My head was still spinning but somewhere in the background I both heard and saw Kid move about. Had he gotten a room now or was this something he used every heist? Something worth remembering…

Kid walked over and eyed me for a second. He had taken of his cape and jacket, leaving him in a blue shirt and a red tie. And of course his hat and monocle.

Straddling me he grinned slightly. A very frightening thing from my point of view.

"K-Kid… what are you doing?" I asked, slightly nervous. Kid grinned even more.

"This is a golden opportunity, Tantei-san. Now we can play and I can torture some answers out of you." He said and somehow got me out of my shirt without so much as moving me.

His hands traced my bare stomach and chest, causing a furious blush to spread across my face. Gently pinching my nipples he leaned closer.

"Can you figure out what will happen if I continue like this?" He asked as his fingers worked magic. And indeed I knew.

The drug had already caused me extreme sensitivity and blood rush and the molesting didn't help. In fact, I already had an erection.

Thankfully the thief hadn't seemed to notice as his attention was on my face.

"Where have you been the last couple of months?" he asked. I swallowed.

"O-out on cases. Why?" I said, making the thief pinch me harder.

"I ask the questions. And you shouldn't lie, Tantei-san." Kid whisper as he came closer and started licking the shell of my ear. This was bad.

Kid POV

This was bad. It had started out as a good idea to interrogate Tantai-san but I had gotten too caught up with it. Or more like, I was thinking with my hormones.

I couldn't help it. His blushed face, his heavy breaths, his soft skin and slim muscles… It was too much for me too stop. I actually had fun tormenting the guy like this.

Does that make me a sadist? Probably. At least now I understand why they like it.

Besides, the drug worked wonders on him too; making everything I did feel the double.

For a fact I already knew that high school detective Kudo Shinichi had disappeared a few months ago, leaving no traces behind as to where he was. An occasional phone call to his best friend Mouri Ran had justified that he wasn't dead. It all seemed too suspicious considering that none of his `cases´ had appeared on the news nor was there any documents of anyone hiring him.

At some point, after I had left some marks on his neck and collarbone, I figured it was enough. At least I thought that until I found the package behind me. It was obvious that he was suffering from his erection and the thought of easing his pain was indeed tempting. Looking at him I knew he was nowhere close to defending himself. To think what _that_ guy would have done to him. Good thing I hung that artist upside down dressed in pink confetti, green tights and green fairy wings. It sort of suited the theme.

A sound from my current prisoner pulled my attention back. Coming closer I noticed the young detective trying to say something.

"Kid… please… it hurts real bad. Help…me." He got out between heavy panting.

Something inside me snapped but I kept the poker face on as I grinned.

"Of course, my lord. I am to your service." I said as my hand traced the fabric of the jeans before unbuttoning them. With swift movements I creased his erection as I left more marks on his neck. It didn't take long before he finally came and then passed out.

Shinichi POV

I woke up on a bed in an unknown room. Gritting my teeth I got up in a sitting position finding myself covered with a blanket.

Why was I here? What had hap…

Then it all came back to me. The heist, the artist and his drug. Thinking back I remembered going up with the food elevator and facing Kid. Thinking about it, I probably had some photos of him… but after that, nothing came to mind. Had I passed out because of the drug? Had… something happened?

I, against the better of me, checked and found my underwear clean and the crown lying a bit further away on the table. With that I drew the conclusion that I had passed out and Kid had left me the crown. For what reasons or why I was in a bed I left out as I walked outside with the crown. Glancing at my watch I found it to be 10.34. Great.

This was going to be a long night.

Seeing him leave the hotel perfectly fine was somewhat a relief to me. Thinking about it, thank god I hadn't gone any further. I massaged my temples.

Still, for the first time in my seventeen years old life I had actually wanted to go on and violate him. I was seriously an idiot, no worse; a gay pervert.

Finding an exact pair of underwear and the fact that the drug usually left the victim without memories was to my aid. Otherwise it would have been hard to explain things…

But really, what was I doing? Had I completely turned gay? Why was it that Kudo left me such an excitement at a heist and why was it that I had the feeling we've known each other for a long time?

Things like this left me confused and with a headache.

Had I forgotten something? ...the kiss marks on his neck. This was going to be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed without much to do and I decided to let Haibara know about my problem with food. She told me it was nothing to worry about and that it would pass in a while. School was nothing special either, so when a note came about another Kid heist I was more than excited to fight the thief.

.

Glancing at the watch and then the glass case I figured we had a few more minutes before Kaito Kid would appear. This time taking a golden spear covered with red and pink diamonds, Kid's taste had somewhat improved. But it still didn't make any sense since Kid mostly targeted bigger jewels or stones. Why this spear?

A security guard asked me to follow him, to secure an exit I had pointed out to the inspector earlier, and interrupted my thoughts. I nodded, absent, as I thought more about what to do when the thief actually appeared.

It wasn't until the door closed behind me I noticed we weren't at the exit but in a closet. Turning to the guard I realized I had been led into a trap.

The guard grabbed both my wrists and put them behind my back, handcuffing them. Struggling, I realized I couldn't escape without a hell of a fight. Therefore I decided it was better to talk.

"Very clever, Mr. Thief." I said grinning. A chuckle was heard from behind me as the thief lit a lamp in the ceiling. It wasn't strong enough to make out his face but looking up I noticed a big mirror on the inside of the door with me staring back at myself and the man standing right behind me. I smiled.

"Another trick, Kid?" I asked while sweat dropping. Kid grinned.

"Not really. But I must say, these cuffs are great. Now I have my hands free." He said, tucking his hands through my locked arms, making it impossible for me to turn. His hands gripping my waist, I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach. Kid grinned.

"Are we sensitive, Mr. Detective?" he said, breathing hot air into my left ear. I swallowed.

"Not really." I defended myself, making the thief in the police outfit grin even wider.

"Shall we see about that?" he asked as his hands started tracing my stomach, searching their way in to my skin. As a protest gathered in my mouth I could feel his teeth softly creasing my neck up and down before nibbling the shell of my ear.

As his hands had made it to my chest, massaging it in a frightening good way, his tongue started liking my ear, leaving hot air. I could despite myself feel my heart speed up and my breath becoming heavier. Something the thief without a doubt noticed. With his tongue he started to lick the base of my neck; leaving bite marks. His hands had at the same time made it down towards my hips and my jeans. As his gloved hand started creasing the fabric I felt my whole body twitch and after a few minutes I could feel my knees give in, letting me sink to the ground. Panting I looked up, meeting myself in the mirror. My face was beet red with embarrassment and blood rushing through my head. Glancing at the thief I notice a small grin on his face as he unbuttoned my jeans.

"Whoa, Kid. Wait!" I said as his hand disappeared inside my pants. Kid breathed into my ear.

"Why? I have another two minutes." He said. I didn't believe my ears!

"You can't…" I tried, as his hands got more aggressive.

"I can't what, Tantei-san?" he asked as his hand traced my erection. And before I knew it, I had already come. With my head almost blank and a heavy panting I watched the thief put on a new glove before putting a small metal object in my cuffed hand. With a grin he got up and walked to the door.

"Sorry about leaving you like this but I have a job to finish. Don't worry though; no one will come in here. You already have the key." He said.

I looked at him; unsure I had heard him right. With a grin he disappeared trough the door, leaving me angry and humiliated. The worst part was that I had actually liked it, nothing I would admit in my lifetime.

Slowly I got up and released myself from the metal cuffs as I stared at the mirror.

What a mocking object, I thought, as I left the closet after a few minutes, aware of the fact that the heist was over.

.

The next few days passed slowly without much excitement. The police had gotten the crown back and after a small questioning I had been excused from the scene. No big deal considering how the night could have ended.

I sighed and stared out the window. Really, what was I doing? For a long time now I was left with my own thoughts and this strange feeling hanging over me. A sort of lacking something. It felt as if something was missing. I shook my head as if to clear my head and couldn't wait for lunch to come.

For the first time in a while I had actually made myself a bento to eat. Partly because Ran was starting to look really worried and partly because I knew the lack of eating would affect my health. Chasing killers took a lot of energy.

.

"Sorry, I have to run." Ran said in an apologetic manner. I shrugged.

"Don't mind it. Where are you going?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Well, since Sonoko is down with a fever I called Simon and decided to meet at lunch." She said with a very small but noticeable blush on her face. I smiled at her.

"That's good, right? You guys need some time alone. Go ahead." I said. She nodded and ran off, leaving me eating by myself.

On the roof I could really relax for once. The lack of company left me unmotivated to eat. I felt like sleeping more than stuffing myself full with rice.

It was a good thing Ran had met and started to date Simon. I guess in the end I made her wait for too long. Simon was a good guy, handsome and kind. Besides, I had made it very clear to him I'd perform the perfect murder on him if he broke her heart. And for me, it felt useless to chase after her now after living with her for so long. She and that idiot of a detective was family now so being in a romantic relationship with Ran didn't sound as interesting as before.

Glancing at the bento I decided to ignore it and take a nap.

"Kudo!" a voice called be back from my comfortable nap. I sat up to find one of the guys from class come up to me.

"Oh, did I oversleep?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. He shook his head.

"No you didn't. We actually got the rest of the day off since sensei's wife was in an accident." He said with a somehow worried look on his face.

"Really? Is it serious?" I asked him as I got up. He shook his head.

"That's not why I came. In the newspaper, there's a challenge for you." He said and handed me the newspaper in his hand.

I glanced at the page and found it very easy to find the challenge, considering it covered the WHOLE page and was in color. How did he do it?

The background was a somehow dark blue and purple sky with stars and a big new moon. In the middle there was big designed letters in gold.

There is no need for war.

Give me your heart Detective and I'll return the missing piece.

Kaito KID

I stared at the text. Missing piece? My heart? What in the world was he speaking of, this stupid thief?

"Are you sure this is for me?" I asked him. He nodded and pointed at the bottom corner of the text. In a white text you found; "Detective = Kudo Shinichi"

I sweat dropped at the obvious fact that he so plainly explained to the whole world that I was the detective.

"Thanks." I said to Shouta and watched him leave the roof, leaving the paper behind.

.

"What is the note about, Kid? Why ask me out here?" I said, annoyed how the thief was standing in the shadows, avoiding my eyes.

"Kid." I said and walked up to the… doll?

Suddenly white-gloved hands appeared and pulled me backwards and down onto the ground. Straddled by the thief I sighed.

"Nice trick, you got me." I said and reached for the thief's collar. My hands were stopped half way by his own and pinned down on the sides of my head.

Kid's eyes scared me somewhat. It was as if they were looking for something…

The clank of handcuffs brought me back to my situation and struggling I found my hands cuffed together and held down by Kid's left hand. The thief himself sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" he said and reached for his inner pocket.

"Kid, let me go!" I said and glared at him. With a quick movement his right hand was brought to my face, making me by reflex shut my eyes. When nothing odd happened I reopened them, finding the thief staring at me. That's when I noticed the object on my nose; my old glasses.

At first I was surprised but then panic suddenly came over me as I noticed the thief staring at me very closely. If it continued like this he'd understand who I really was. Which was very bad. Indeed, Kid grinned with a lonely look in his eyes.

"So it really was you." He said and took off the glasses. I sighed and sweat dropped.

"…Yeah, it is." I admitted. Kid sighed.

"You're telling me the guy I consider my equal rival and the guy I fell for is the same?" he asked, probably himself, as he rubbed his temple. Wait…

"Sorry?" I said. Kid looked at me.

"Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi is the same right?" he said. I shook my head.

"No, I mean, what did you just say?" I asked. Kid grinned.

"The part where I said; `the guy I fell for´?" he said, moving his face closer. I nodded.

He gave a heavy sigh before he grinned even wider.

"Well, what did you expect after doing things like this to you?" he asked as his free hand escaped underneath my shirt as his other one pinned down the handcuffs again.

I could feel a vein pop.

"Well, I thought you were just messing with me!" I said, annoyed with the thief. Kid stared at me with his mouth slightly open. He then let go of the cuffs and pulled out his hand.

"You think I'd molester someone I was just messing with?" he asked. I felt my face flush as I got up in a somewhat sitting position.

"Don't say it like that! It's…" I tried as Kid smiled.

"When I mess with people I hang them up side down from a light pole or have them bathing in chocolate pudding. I only touch people I like." He said with a somewhat honest tone. I stared at him, not knowing what to say.

After a few moments Kid sighed, an act that annoyed me for some reason.

"What?" I asked. Kid glanced at me.

"You are really dense, aren't you?" Kid said as I glanced down.

Looking up again, Kid's lips met mine as he pulled me into a heavy kiss.


End file.
